JackRabbit: Winter Prince
by Magmashift
Summary: I was bored so I made smut. Jackrabbit. I ship it. This is extremely different than what I normally do. This is a short thing and I'll do another one with Jack and my OC just because I get bored. I also will do other shipping request AUs. Obviously, you should know what it's about. Jackrabbit.


Bunnymund felt something against his feet. It felt stiff and wooden. He opened his eyes to see an annoyingly familiar curved wooden staff by his feet. The pooka looked around, searching suspiciously for its owner. His nose wiggled, sniffing for the scent of that annoying teenager. Suddenly, something jumped from behind and tackled him to the ground. Bunnymund shouted something that may have been a swear word, but he couldn't really think straight as he spat dirt out of his mouth and glared at the snow-white haired boy.

"Miss me?"

"Like I miss the chicken pox."

"How flattering."

"What do you want?"

"To say hi." Bunnymund raised an eyebrow.

"You don't just stop to say hi. It's either to annoy me or because something's happening that you were supposed to tell me about a week ago and didn't tell me until the last minute." Jack didn't say anything, looking at his feet. "Well?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Well, go on and say it, then!" Jack sighed and flew off without saying another word. Okay...that was weird even for Jack. Bunnymund noticed the staff that Jack left and rolled his eyes. Whatever that kid's problem was, Bunnymund didn't want to know what it was. He grabbed the stick and hopped out of the Warren.

Jack sat in a tree, not realizing or caring that he'd forgotten his staff. The moon had already come up and gold strands of sand had started decorating the sky. "Good work, Sandy. On time as usual." He ran his finger through the gold sand and let it trickle between his forefinger and middle finger. It tickled slightly and images of dolphins jumped through the sand. The dolphins changed into hopping rabbits, chasing each other. Jack pulled his hand away and the rabbits disappeared. Bunnymund jumped up into the tree, holding the staff.

"You dropped this."

"Oh, thanks." Jack took it and sighed. "About earlier..."

"Yeah?" Jack pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. Bunnymund was confused at first, but then he started kissing back. They pulled back, staring at each other. "_That _happened..."

"I know it's cliche, but ever since I first met you, I feel like I'm only happy with you, like I was meant to be with you." Jack grabbed one of his paws and held it in his two hands.

"Jack, I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. Just kiss me again." Bunnymund sighed and looked away.

"Jack...listen. I really like you, but..."

"You're afraid of what the others would think? Because you'd rather just be known as the egg-rabbit?"

"No, I just don't want them to think I have a soft spot." Jack's frustration changed when he saw Bunnymund's cheeks turning slightly pink. "I paint eggs for a living. You'd think that wouldn't be enough." The teenager laughed and looked at his feet.

"Well, it's not exactly easy being me, either. I'm never taken seriously." Bunnymund nodded in agreement, feeling somewhat guilty that he had been responsible for most of the ridicule Jack had gotten. As if Jack had read his mind, Jack said, "I don't blame you for thinking I was a joke. I didn't really take my job seriously." Bunnymund forced Jack to look at him and kissed him. Jack stopped thinking about what he had been saying and felt his toes tingle. Bunnymund ran his paw up Jack's leg and massaged between his legs, smiling as Jack started moaning. Jack put his arms around Bunnymund's neck and bit his bottom lip.

In response, he felt something poke his inner thigh. Jack looked down to see a pink shaft poking from under Bunnymund's fur in the crotch area. Jack laughed, and kissed Bunnymund's neck. "Um...sorry."

"No need to apologize." Bunnymund moaned loudly as Jack trailed his finger in an 8-pattern on his lover's chest. Bunnymund went from massaging between Jack's legs and stuck his hand down his pants, and slipped them off. He then proceeded to jerk him off. Jack hollered orgasmically and pulled at Bunnymund's fur until the sweet, white ecstasy came from his cock, sticking to Bunnymund's leg. Forgetting they were in a tree, Jack went to roll over on top of Bunnymund, causing him to almost fall. He would have landed on his head, had he not grabbed the tree branch with his legs. He hung there upside-down.

"Uh, little bit of help, mate?" Jack laughed and leaned over.

"No. I like you better like this." Bunnymund had been about to question him when Jack grabbed onto his legs to pull him closer and wrapped his mouth around Bunnymund's cock and started giving him a gobbie. Bunnymund moaned and cringed his toes.

"Oh, Jack...mate...you're gonna have to calm down. I'm starting to-" Before he could finish, his legs became weak and they both fell out of the tree. Jack laughed and looked at Bunnymund.

"You okay?" Bunnymund nodded, popping his back into place.

"Let's not do that again." Jack smiled and laid on Bunnymund's stomach.

"Let's go through the tunnels. We're not done yet, are we?"

Feeling a bit surprised at that, Bunnymund stuttered. "Uh, well..."

"Please? We haven't even gotten naked. Well, fully naked...I haven't." Jack ran his fingers through Bunnymund's fur. "Unless you want to stay out here."

Bunnymund opened up a tunnel and jumped down with Jack following after. When they landed, Jack immediately went back to what he had been doing before, wiping the white drippings from the side of his mouth and swallowing what didn't drip down off his chin. Bunnymund let out a soft purring noise as he rolled on top of Jack and started removing his hoodie, tickling Jack's stomach with the whiskers on his face, kissing him.

Jack giggled, "That tickles!" He wrapped his legs around Bunnymund and started nibbling on his neck. His skin felt cold on Bunnymund's skin, but he liked it. Especially since he smelled somewhat like peppermint and chocolate. Maybe he had some hot chocolate at the Pole before he stopped to visit. His breath was cold, but it was a good kind of cold. Like a nice breeze on a hot day. Bunnymund suddenly started going down on him and licking his genitalia and feeling his throbbing cod against the inside of his cheek. Jack dug his nails into the ground, letting out howls of delight. "Oh yes! Don't stop!" And Bunnymund didn't. Not until the ecstasy of Jack ejaculated into his partner's mouth.

"You've got a lot of it, mate."

Jack nodded sheepishly. "Now for the real fun to begin." He got to his knees and whispered in Bunnymund's ear, "Bend over." Bunnymund, feeling excited about where this was heading, happily obliged. Jack handed him his staff. "Bite it. I'm going in dry." To this, Bunnymund shook his head.

"I can handle it. I'm a big boy."

Jack smiled his signature smirk and commented, "Not as big as me." Although Jack wanted to make sure that Bunnymund wouldn't be too hurt, there was no arguing with him, so he proceeded. The painful, but enjoying sounds of Bunnymund's grunts and groans escaped his lips as Jack thrust himself in Bunnymund's backside. Bunnymund's claws dug into the ground as Jack's motions got faster and harder. It felt so painful, but the more painful it got, the better it felt. His jaw clenched and Jack pulled on his fur and gently leaned on his lover's back, reaching his hand over to his front to massage in between his legs, feeling the smooth, soft rod that hung there limply. After a few seconds of fooling around with it, to Jack's delight, he felt it stiffen and felt Bunnymund jerk backwards in surprise. Jack rested his face on Bunnymund's back, smiling. "Your fur's so soft...and smells of eggs. And chocolate."

Jack pulled his dick from Bunnymund's rear and smiled at Bunnymund, who turned to face him. He stared at him for a few awkward seconds before glomping him, nuzzling his face with his cheek fur. Jack giggled, nuzzling back. Bunnymund wrapped his arms around his smaller comrade and held him there for a few seconds. "You're amazing." Jack looked up at him in surprise when the words, "I love you," escaped his lips.

"You mean it?"

Bunnymund nodded, staring down at him with his emerald green eyes. He gave him a kiss on the lips and when they parted, his smile faded.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't think it would work out for long."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm a Pooka and you're..."

"Not furry?" Bunnymund didn't respond. "Look, Bunny. I don't care that you're a Pooka. If it makes you feel better, I can try to find a way to turn myself into a Pooka." Bunnymund shook his head.

"No. I'll just eat chocolate that'll change my form."

"But I like you the way you are." Bunnymund looked at him sadly. "What?"

"Well, I'd just like to try it with you...you know, without the fur, or tail, or giant ears..."

"You mean human?" Bunnymund looked at Jack, seeming as if he had been pierced in the heart. "If you want to try it, I won't stop you." Jack stood up, helping Bunnymund to his feet. "Come on. Let's go get some chocolate."

"No need...I had some stored close by." He pulled out a bar of chocolate and broke a piece off that was hardly big enough leave any bits left in his paw. He put it in his mouth and swallowed it. Bunnymund dropped the chocolate and stretched his slender limbs as they changed from animal to human. Standing before Jack as a _completely _attractive man that had tan skin, jet black hair tied neatly in a ponytail and tattoos that took up both his shoulders and upper legs. Of course, he was completely nude as well. Jack raised an impressed eyebrow and smiled, staring at Bunnymund's member. He walked up to his now-changed mate and kissed him, running his fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. Bunnymund's kisses traveled down the side of Jack's face to his neck. At least Bunnymund still had stubble that tickled Jack.

Jack was set down on the soft grass, lying on his back and put his legs around Bunnymund's waist, not ready to stop receiving his kisses. Bunnymund, however was ready to stick his staff up Jack's rectum, which he did without warning, causing Jack to exclaim. "Oh! Oh! OH! Yes! Yes! So good! OH, BUNNY! HARDER!" A toothy grin spread across Bunnymund's face.

"Mm, so you like it rough, do you, mate?" No longer able to answer, Jack nodded, his jaw open wide and his face stuck in an orgasm. "Now that's more like it." Jack felt goose bumps form on his skin and moaned louder than he thought possible.

"Bunny. You're so large...and rough. "

A small chuckle was heard from the former Pooka. "That's what I aim for."

"It...it hurts so good!"

Later that evening, they sat under the stars, wrapped in each other's arms. Bunnymund, who had eaten more chocolate for another round, was still human and nuzzling his chin on Jack's shoulder while Jack had Bunnymund's muscular arms wrapped around his scrawny figure. "Bunny..."

"Mm?"

"What do you think the others will say when they find out?"

"Don't care. We are who we are."

"What if the kids find out and they stop believing in us the right way?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if the kids find out about us and they get freaked out about it, then they might just think we're freaks."

"We've passed the token for 'freaks', mate."

"But-"

"I know you're concerned, but let's not ruin the moment." Bunnymund kissed Jack's neck with his soft lips hiding under the stubble on his face. He caressed Jack's hand before picking it up and sucking on the index finger. It tasted strangely of ice and mocha. Jack laughed and rubbed Bunnymund's stubbly cheek.

"I don't ever want to leave this spot. Just stay right here in your arms for all eternity." Bunnymund giggled and had a short staring contest with Jack before kissing him tenderly on the lips. "And I'd also like for you to at least try and fuck me as a Pooka. I think it'd be a bit more fun." Bunnymund smiled at him and rested his hand between the younger man's legs, gripping the cock tightly at first to get a yelp out of him and then gently as he started rubbing it in a circular motion. "Bunny...stop. I just got these pants back on. I don't want to ruin them with-" Jack felt a spot form in the crotch of his pants and sighed. "Never mind."

By now, Bunnymund had been turning back and furry arms took place of his regular arms. Jack stared at their feet, comparing the length. "What?" Bunnymund asked, forming fur down his legs.

"You have big feet."

"Well, you know what they say about men with big feet." He then glanced down at Jack's feet. "Yours are also horrendously large. For a teenager's." Bunnymund ran his fingers through Jack's soft, snow-white hair. He kissed his lover's shoulder, noticing the spot on his neck he had left just for him. A red-brown spot that had formed from sucking on his neck.

"Your fur tickles, Bunny. It's a good kind of tickle. Warm, soft, fluffy, cozy..." Jack started yawning, turning on his side. "Perfect for a nap." He rested his head on Bunnymund's furry chest and closed his eyes, falling asleep in seconds. Bunnymund smiled and kissed Jack's forehead.

"Good night, my little Winter Prince."


End file.
